Summit of a Sister's Love
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Ever since the events in vallestrella, Elena has been plagued by nightmares. When an old enemy seeks revenge by using Elena's greatest weakness against her, can Elena find the inner strength in order to rescue someone she would do anything for? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber and Silvia Olivas. I do however own the idea for this story and anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This idea came to me after watching Realm of the Jaquins

"Summit of a Sister's Love"

Chapter 1

Elena smoothed the creases of her teal gown absently, not paying attention in the least whether she got them all. Running a brush through her hair, she sighed with relief upon discovering that most of the debris and bark had been washed out during her thirty minute shower. Plucking a stray twig from her hair, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Gasping as realization dawned upon her, she was taken aback at how much she resembled her mother. It wasn't a bad thing by any means. She loved her mother and missed her every day. Between the events of the last few days as well as preparing for this small fiesta her grandparents had insisted on hosting to thank her for saving the kingdom yet again, she hadn't been doing much reflecting at her refection. If Elena was completely honest with herself, she had been too busy trying to hide the nightmares that had plagued her since returning from vaiestrella from her grandparents and little sister. She didn't want to worry them. She also didn't want to scare Isabel. She knew her little sister too well. If Isabel knew how scared she really was, the just turned eleven-year-old would feed off of her. Elena would do anything to prevent that. Even if it meant hiding her true fear from her beloved Isa. The sound of her fore mentioned sister's voice addressing her caused the future queen to jump.

"Elena?"

Whirling around, Elena almost knocked down a bottle of their mother's perfume from its place on her dresser.

Isabel's eyes widened when she saw her older sister in her new dress. Even though she knew it was rude, she couldn't stop from staring.

"Que pasa, Isa?" Elena asked. She tried to smile for her sister's benefit. Managing a tiny one, she prayed Isabel wouldn't see through it.

Isabel shook herself out of her state of shock quite literally.

"Sorry for staring. It's just you…you look just like Mami," she revealed, blinking back sudden tears.

"That's what Esteban said earlier when he came to deliver a message to me while Gloria and Rebecca were altering my dress."

"I wish she was here now," Isabel closed her eyes, a pang of longing squeezing her insides.

"So do I," without a word, Elena closed the distance between them and pulled her little sister in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she continued to hold her. "I love you, Isa. And so do they."

"I know," Isabel buried her face against her sister's chest, squeezing her eyes shut against tears. When she couldn't fight them any longer, she let them come. Despite the fact she was crying, she felt calm as Elena ran a hand through her hair. Her sister never chastised her for doing so or told her to stop or said they would be late for the fiesta. It was one of the many things Isabel loved about Elena. She could be real around her without fear of judgment or criticism. Elena was just always there for her. Calming down a few minutes later, Isabel went to pull back, but Elena wouldn't let her go.

"You never have to rush for me," she reminded her, "I have an hour and it's all yours."

Isabel appreciated her sister's gesture, but she was aware they both had to get ready soon.

"I know you mean that," she tearfully said, "but we have to get ready. Esteban will pitch a fit if we're late."

Elena rolled her eyes even though her sister couldn't see due to the fact her face was still buried in her chest.

"I could care less about Esteban's time table. It doesn't apply to me or you. You need me right now and that's okay. It's always okay."

"But what about the fiesta?" Isabel asked.

"Nothing will ever be more important than our time together," Elena planted a kiss on Isabel's cheek as she spoke.

"Gracias, Elena. I Love you," Isabel hugged her tighter.

"I love you too. And you don't have to thank me. That's what sisters do," she reminded her.

"I'm sorry I got upset, " Isabel apologized, "this is your night and I'm being-"

"Isabel Rebecca Flores, stop right there, " Elena knelt down so she was eye level with her little sister. Gently, she pulled away and held her at arms length so they were locking eyes. "I want you to listen to me carefully."

"Okay," Isabel softly said, recognizing her sister's voice had taken on a firm, but no less loving tone.

"You NEVER have to apologize for missing Mami and Papi-no matter what else is going on. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Isabel replied.

"I miss them every day," Elena admitted.

"Elena?" Isabel sounded so unsure, her voice on the verge of breaking again.

"Yeah, baby?" Elena's heart broke at the raw pain in the eleven-year-old's voice.

"Does it ever go away?" Isabel's question was so soft, Elena didn't' catch it.

"qué dijiste?" Elena gently inquired.

"The pain, " Isabel clarified, her voice breaking, "does it ever go away?"

Elena sighed. Shaking her head, she pulled her little sister into her arms once again. Encouraging her to just cry and assuring her she had her, she answered the question honestly.

"No, it doesn't. I'm so sorry, Isa. It lessens over time, but it never goes away completely."

"Gracias for telling me the truth," Isabel sniffed back more tears.

"I will always be honest with you," Elena told her. As the words left her mouth's she felt a slight twinge when she realized she hadn't let Isabel in on how she was truly feeling or what had happened before she left vaiestrella.

"I'm going to kill your cousin!"

Elena glanced up at the familiar voice and rolled her eyes. Sighing, she gently pulled away from Isa. Wrapping an arm around her, she faced her girlfriend who appeared in the doorway seconds later. "What did he do now?" she asked.

Naomi was about to explain when she got a good look at the scene in front of her. Frowning upon seeing Isabel's tearstained cheeks and the way Elena was hugging her, the harbormaster's daughter blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I can come back. I didn't mean to interrupt anything important."

Elena turned to Isabel.

"Are you okay?"

Isabel nodded. She knew she could tell her sister the truth if she wasn't. But she was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Isabel locked eyes with her in the process.

"Okay. I'm just checking. Why don't you go get ready and I'll be in to do your hair," Elena patted her sister's shoulder.

"Will you do it like Mami used to ,pore favor?" Isabel asked.

"You got it," with a hug and a kiss to her head, Elena sent Isabel on her way.

Naomi frowned after the eleven-year-old.

"If you two need more sister time, I could come back later," she offered. "Isabel looked really upset."

Elena shook her head. Moving over to where Naomi was standing, she planted a kiss on her cheek.

"While I appreciate the offer, miel and I'm sure Isa would, she'll be okay. We'll have hermana tiempo tonight and be able to talk some more."

Naomi nodded, but still looked unsure.

"What can I do to help?" she asked, surveying Elena's half done hair.

"Keep me from strangling Esteban," Elena said through clenched teeth.

"Get in line. I'm first," her girlfriend nodded.

"Isa stormed in here because Esteban started talking about me and how I'm bringing problemas to Avalor."

"What! Okay, that's it! I'm giving him a piece of my mind tonight," Naomi vowed.

"No, you're not," Elena firmly countered.

"Huh?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"This fiesta needs to go as smoothly as possible," the older teen explained.

"It will. So long as Esteban doesn't cause any more problems," Naomi noted. Picking up a brush from Elena's vanity, she walked back over to her. "May I?"

"Que?" Elena turned to face her girlfriend. Spotting the brush in her hands, she nodded. Turning back around, she let the harbormaster's daughter take control of her long, brown tresses. Feeling her muscles relax, Elena welcomed the touch. Blinking back tears as memories of her mother brushing her hair as a child flooded her mind, Elena shook herself.

"So, wanna tell me why you're as enthusiastic about this fiesta as Isa was when she needed her Appendix out?" Naomi suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena tried to play dumb, but she knew Naomi wouldn't buy it.

"Sweetie, come on. I know you well by now. You were barely with it when Luisa proposed the party. You said yes as though you hadn't been paying attention. Isabel was more excited about it than you. Come to think of it, Daisy seemed even more excited," she giggled, thinking of her jack rustle terrier who was probably torturing her grandpa tonight.

Elena giggled, silently thanking her mother for Naomi's timing.

"Seriously, what's up? You usually tell me most things if not everything," Naomi gently reminded her. She weaved Elena's brown curls into a beautiful French braid as she waited for her to talk.

"I've just been tired. My adventure in vaiestrella took more out of me than I expected," Elena admitted.

"While that's probably true, there's more to it than that. I Know there is. You've had nightmares ever since the night you got back. You can trust me."

"I know. It's just…I'm not ready to tell you. I will, I promise. Just not now," Elena told her.

"Okay," Naomi accepted her girlfriend's decision as hard as it was. It was killing her to see someone she loved in emotional pain and not being able to do anything to help. She had been there for almost every nightmare and had comforted Elena until the wee hours of the morning, but she wanted to do more. She just prayed Elena would let her in soon.

"There you go, " Naomi proclaimed.

Elena glanced up at the mirror. Seeing her reflection, she gasped.

"What do you think?" Naomi held her breath in anticipation.

"I love it," Elena said in awe. Turning around, she pulled Naomi in for a hug. "Gracias, miel," she planted a kiss on Naomi's lips, feeling her fear and worries melt away in that moment. Their romantic moment was broken by a huff, followed by someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

Breaking apart, Elena whirled around to find Esteban standing there. She glared at him.

"Is knocking on someone's bedroom door going out of style?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words like ice.

Esteban didn't let her comment bother him.

"I don't understand how you could engage in such indecent behavior. Your parents would-"

Elena's eyes flashed with anger looking like two steely brown slits.

"Pore favor, leave my parents out of this. Also, the last time I checked, it was my bedroom. As for what Naomi and I were doing, it's our business, not yours. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I came up to inform you that you're needed in the parlor. The guests are starting to arrive and you must greet them."

"I'll be there when I can," Elena told him. With that, she turned her back on her cousin, hoping he would get the point. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, feeling a headache starting.

"Don't let him get to you, " Naomi advised. "If anything is going out of style, it's his outfit. Nobody where's plaid anymore."

Elena managed a tiny smile. Slipping on a purple shawl to go with her teal dress, she turned to leave her room.

"Look whose talking," she raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked curiously.

"I need to go help Isa get ready. She wants me to do her hair."

"Okay. I'll meet you down there then," Naomi busied herself with doing her own hair. She had already changed into her dress for the evening. It was a sea green with white sleeves.

Elena wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist from behind and kissed the side of her head. "After sister time, you and I will finish what we started earlier."

"Ooh, I can't wait," Naomi turned and kissed Elena's right cheek.

Pulling away reluctantly, Elena made her way to her little sister's room. Approaching Isabel's bedroom door, Elena sent a silent prayer up to their mother that the evening would go as well as it could.

"Isabel? Can I come in?" she called out.

"Yeah!" her sister called back.

Elena entered the room and promptly tripped over a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor.

"Elena!" Isabel rushed to her sister's side. "I'm so sorry!"

"Esta bien, Isa," getting to her feet, she glanced around the room. Getting a closer look, she discovered it was more like a mountain!

"Isa! What happened in here?"

The eleven-year-old shrugged.

"I had a dress picked out, but Esteban was complaining about it, so I was trying to find something else. I don't want him ruining your night, so I'm trying to do my part."

Elena trekked through the jungle of outfits, reached out and pulled Isabel in for a hug.

"I love you. I appreciate the thought, but you wear what you want."

"Really?" Isabel locked hopeful eyes with Elena.

"Yes!" Elena laughed. "Which dress were you thinking of wearing?"

Isabel pulled out of her sister's arms and walked over to her bed. Picking up a purple dress with sequence on it, she showed it to her sister.

"I love it! It's perfecta," she grinned. It was then that a memory came to her. "Mami made that dress for your tenth birthday."

"I know," Isabel smiled even as tears welled anew. She blinked hard. "That's why I wanted to wear it tonight."

"Then you should. Don't worry about what Esteban thinks. What did he have against the dress anyway?" Elena inquired.

"He thought it showed too much skin for my age," Isabel blushed as she spoke.

Elena shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"It's a sundress for Avalor's sake!"

"I know. That's what I Told him," Isabel informed her sister.

"What did he say?" Elena asked as she gathered hair accessories to style her sister's hair.

"It was-"

"Improper clothing for a dignified princesa," both sisters said in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Isa, it's beautiful. Get changed, then I'll do your hair. After that, I have a surprise for you."

Isabel's eyes lit up.

"What is it, Elena? What is it!"

Elena laughed, happy her sister still retained her youthful outlook on life.

"You'll see," she ruffled her hair.

After Isabel was dressed, Elena styled her hair. Once that was done, the seventeen-year-old left the room. Returning a minute later, she produced a bottle in her right hand.

Isabel gasped in recognition.

"Mami's perfume!"

"Yeah. I figured we both can wear some tonight since it's a special occasion," Elena revealed.

"Really?" Isabel looked hopeful.

In answer, Elena opened the bottle. Gently, she sprayed some on Isabel's right hand as well as both sides of her neck.

"Gracias, Elena," Isabel threw her arms around her sister's waist, "for helping us be closer to Mami tonight."

"Denada, baby. But she's always with us," Elena pointed to Isabel's heart.

"I know," Isabel clung on for a minute longer before pulling away.

Heaving a resigned sigh, Elena lead the way out of the room. Re entering her own, she heard Naomi gasp. Blushing, she smiled.

"You look…beautiful," Naomi informed her girlfriend.

"Gracias, miel. So do you, " Elena kissed Naomi's cheek while wrapping her arms around her neck. The kiss turned more passionate a minute later.

"You guys! Hello? We need to get downstairs," Isabel waved her hand in front of Elena's face, trying to get in between the two lovers.

"Huh?" Elena said as though coming out of a dream. Pulling away, she nodded towards Naomi.

"Did you say something, Isa?" she turned to face her little sister.

Isabel rolled her eyes again.

"Nada muy importante. We need to get downstairs before you're late for your own fiesta."

"Oh, right. Come on you two, " with tat, Elena lead the way out of her room. She heard Isabel giggle from behind her, but ignored her. Sighing in resignation for the second time as they neared the doors to the ballroom, she steeled herself to enter.

"Elena, que estas mal?" Isabel frowned up at her older sister.

"Nada, Isa. Estoy un poqito consada," she answered.

Both her sister and girlfriend gave her looks that told her they didn't buy it for a minute.

"I'm a little nervous, " Elena admitted.

"You'll be fine," Isabel gave her an encouraging hug.

"You're gonna hit it out of the park!" Naomi enthused, resting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Elena looked unsure.

"You know we are," Isabel encouraged.

"Now go get 'em, Elena!" both girls said in unison.

"Okay. You guys go in first. I'll be able to hear the announcement from out here," Elena assured them.

"Okay. See ya in there," with that, Isabel left through the doors.

Naomi, however, didn't move.

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not leaving your side," Naomi declared, "we're both going in there and facing the torture together."

"Gracias, mija," Elena planted a quick kiss on Naomi's head.

"No thanks necessary. We're in this together. Although, " Naomi got a hopeful look in her cyan eyes.

"What?" Elena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We could ditch the party and go to dinner or go to our special place and hang out."

Elena giggled.

"Naomi! We can't do that. Not that the idea isn't tempting. I promise, we'll go there tomorrow and have a picnic," giving Naomi's hand a squeeze, Elena took a deep breath. Hearing Armonda announce her a minute later, she pushed open the door and stepped inside the elegant ballroom. There was no turning back now. Gasping at the sight of the stunning room, Elena and Naomi's ears were suddenly assaulted by applause. The room was decorated from top to bottom with different colored streamers and crafted Avaloran decorations in different shades of purple. After addressing the guests, Elena and Naomi separated for a while. Naomi went to scope out the food sitch and then find Gabe and Mateo, while Elena went to make sure Isa was doing okay. She found her sister sitting at a table, chatting with her two friends, Sara and Amaya.

"Hey girls!" she greeted them.

"Hey, You're Majesty, " Amaya politely greeted.

"Hey, Elena!" Sara grinned.

"Are you three having fun?" Elena hugged all three girls in turn. She saved Isabel for last and gave her an extra squeeze. "Are you okay?"

Isabel nodded.

"Good. I'll be back. Have fun girls!" With that, Elena left her sister and friends to their conversation. After greeting what felt like a thousand people, even though it had only been fifty or so, Elena sank down in a chair next to Naomi and across from Gabe and Mateo.

"hey stranger!" Mateo grinned at his friend.

"Hola, " Elena halfheartedly greeted. She could feel the headache from earlier returning in earnest. Sighing, she took a sip of her tropical punch.

"Is everything okay?" Mateo frowned in concern.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," Elena revealed.

Mateo frowned in disbelief but let it go.

"I got you something to eat," Naomi offered her girlfriend a plate.

"Gracias, mija. Estoy no hambre ahora," Elena informed her.

"Okay, " Naomi shrugged, plucking her third empanada off of the plate. Popping it in her mouth, she glanced at Elena with concern.

Elena felt Naomi staring at her. Locking eyes with her, she suddenly felt a fierce desire to be out on the boat with her, faraway from the fiesta and her fears of an unknown test.

"So you never told me," Gabe spoke up, "what happened in vaiestrella?"

Elena sighed.

"Can I tell you later? I really don't wanna talk about it," Elena prayed he would respect her decision.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Gabe shrugged.

"Gabe, pore favor. I said not now, " Elena insisted, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Okay. Wow! I didn't mean to hit a nerve," he sincerely apologized.

"Esta bien. I'd just rather not go down that road right now," Elena explained. She absently picked a small torte full of rice and beans from the plate and studied it intently.

"Okay," Gabe said. "I'll be right back. I Think I see my Mom and she brought Angela to hang out with Isabel."

"Thank her for me," Elena requested.

"Sure," Gabe smiled at her as he stood.

Fifteen minutes passed before Elena had enough. Standing, she set the torte down on a napkin and turned towards the exit.

"I gotta go. I need some air," with that, she fled the ballroom. She could hear Naomi and Mateo calling after her, but she didn't stop. Gaining the hallway, Elena continued to run. Reaching the outside, she almost tripped down the stairs, but managed to catch herself at the last minute. Continuing to run, the soon-to-be queen found herself near the docks. Sitting on a stone wall to catch her breath, she glanced out at the ocean. Maybe she and Naomi could take a late night boat ride together. As the waves crashed against the shoreline, Elena suddenly heard quita moss's warning in her mind as though it were on repeat.

"Something is coming for you princess, it's in the shadows, a darkness. Something is coming for you, princess, coming for you…"

Letting out a frustrated growl, Elena spotted a pile of rocks. Picking one up, she threw it at the ocean as hard as she could. Continuing to throw the rocks, she felt some of the tension leave her body. When she was out of rocks, she glanced up at the moon, tears welling. She suddenly started to speak, the words rising from her heart, a desperate plea to understand, a cry for help that only one person could provide. Unfortunately, this person was no longer in her or Isa's life anymore thanks to Shuriki. She had taken their parents' lives just as she had taken years from both girls, along with some of Isabel's most cherished memories. Before Elena knew it, tears of anger and fear were coursing down her cheeks. Letting them fall, words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

"Mami, I wish you were here. I need you now more than ever. Pore favor, help me! I'm scared, really scared! I was wrong. I don't have anything down. I don't know what I'm doing…something is coming for me and I need to stop it, but I don't know how! I need to protect Isa and our other familia members, but I can't do it alone! I feel just as helpless as I did the day you and Pappi were killed. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now! Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve it? All I Ever wanted to do was make you and Papi proud. I wanted to rule my kingdom the same way you two did. But it's so hard! I knew what my destiny was before all of this happened. I was to protect Isa, love her like you and Pappi loved both of us. Also, to protect my subjects in the same way. But now things have changed and I'm not sure what my destiny is anymore. Quita moss told me there's a darkness coming. A test I have to pass. I know becoming queen isn't the most important thing. I'll do whatever I have to make sure harm doesn't come to any of my familia, Gabe, Mateo, any of my subjects…even Esteban. I need your help. I've never felt so lost before in my life…" wiping at her streaming eyes, Elena let the rest of her tears fall. Choking on a sob, she said, "Isa and I miss you guys every day. We love you so much. We hope we're making you proud. Please, let me know everything will be okay…"

As if on cue, Elena heard her name being called from behind her. Recognizing the voice, she smiled a little through her tears as Naomi got closer. Elena had a feeling it was time to come clean to one of the four people she would die for. Taking a deep breath, Elena steeled herself for the conversation ahead. As hard as it was going to be, the seventeen-year-old promised herself she would be completely honest with her girlfriend. It was time to tell her the full story once again…


End file.
